


"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

by tenshi6



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-05
Updated: 2015-06-05
Packaged: 2018-04-02 22:50:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4076767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenshi6/pseuds/tenshi6
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean knows how Cas feels. He feels the same way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice."

**Author's Note:**

> Originally a [tumblr fic](http://rainbowspirk.tumblr.com/post/119852000115/inspired-by-this-post-and-my-lovely-friend-for) but thought I could upload it here, too.
> 
> Story inspired by [this post](http://alotofthingsdifferent.tumblr.com/post/119777624430/send-me-a-pairing-and-a-number-and-ill-write-you).
> 
> Hope you will like it!

"I've seen the way you look at me when you think I don't notice." Dean whispered in a low tone as he closed the gap between them.

Cas was at a loss of words. He had so many questions and comments but any words he was about to say got caught up in his throat. Dean was close, way too close, but Cas didn't care. He hesitantly brought his hands up to Dean's waist, not pulling him closer but not pushing him away either.

Dean green eyes bored into Cas blue ones and before either of them could think or speak, they leant forward at the same time, lips meeting halfway to greet each other with a passion that they had been trying to resist for far too long.

One of Dean's hands was on Cas' nape, pulling him closer to deepen the kiss while the other rested on Cas' back, stroking it gently. Cas wrapped his arms around Dean's waist tighter, their lower parts pressing together, causing them to moan into the other's mouth.

Dean closed his eyes, giving himself over to instincts and feelings but Cas couldn't do it, he wanted to watch, he wanted to remember every second of it.

Dean was moving, pushing Cas back against the wall, trapping him there. Cas didn't mind. He pushed Dean's T-shirt up, just enough to slid his hands under the fabric, wanting to feel Dean's skin so badly.

Dean let out another moan then he caught Cas' hands and pinned him to the wall, pushing a knee between his legs. Cas had to broke the kiss, panting for air. He looked at Dean whose eyes were shining with lust and hunger and something else that Cas couldn't quite recognise then.

They didn't need words. Both of them feared to ruin the amazing moment with speaking. They let their actions speak for themselves and soon they ended up on the bed, Dean climbing over Cas, both of them naked and extremely turned-on.

Cas' hands were everywhere on Dean's back, blunt nails digging into hot flesh while Dean was mouthing at Cas' neck, their erections being pressed tight together.

Their moans and pants soon filled the room, creating the most beautiful yet equally sinful symphony that they had ever heard.

Dean wasn't the type to come too soon but with Cas it was different, he already felt his orgasms building up rapidly. Judging from Cas' expression, he was in the same boat.

And when Cas' hands finally slid low enough to grab at Dean's butt, he just couldn't hold back any longer and came embarrassingly quick, without being touched, body going numb over Cas while a hoarse cry left his lips.

"Close your eyes." Cas managed to pant and Dean did obeyed. In the next second, bright light filled the room as Cas let go, coming just as quick as Dean, trembling under Dean's firm body, moaning Dean's name.

Dean rolled over, his breath evening out. He glanced over to see Cas' lust-blown eyes staring right at him. He chuckled slightly.

"How about trying it again and lasting longer?"

Cas grinned and pulled him over him again, pulling him down for a needy kiss.

He had no objections.

**Author's Note:**

> Don't forget to leave a comment!


End file.
